


the here and now

by perksofbeingabooknerd



Category: Nothing Much to Do
Genre: Domestic, F/M, Family, Fluff, Happy, Love, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 02:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2675720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perksofbeingabooknerd/pseuds/perksofbeingabooknerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Babe, come eat before the food gets cold."</p><p>"Yes ma'am."</p><p>"Sassy, are we?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	the here and now

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wibbelkind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wibbelkind/gifts), [RedLaces](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedLaces/gifts).



> inspired by the quote "What if you wake up one morning and you’re in bed with the love of your life and they have their arm around you and they're snoring like a fucking asshole, but you can’t help but smile and you hear a baby crying and it finally hits you, you’ve made it. you beat the demons inside you, the voices, the darkness."
> 
> this is a prompt requested by wibbelkind.tumblr.com

The cries of the baby woke John up. He looked over to see his wife curled up against his side, still sound asleep. He smiled fondly at her and carefully got out of bed so he wouldn’t wake her. He stood up and stretched, yawning.

John headed into the nursery next door and gazed down at his daughter lying in her crib. She cooed up at him, her dimples showing. He smiled down at her, marveling at her very existence.

If you’d told John Donaldson ten years ago that he would marry the girl whose life he ruined and have a beautiful baby girl with her, he would’ve scoffed in your face.

But John felt like the luckiest person in the world for having this life now. He loved Hero; he had for years, and even though they shared a rocky past together, all that mattered was the here and now. They weren’t the same people they were in high school, and John was thankful for that.

He drunk in the sight of his baby girl, then leaned over and picked her up.

“Good morning, love,” he murmured to her, cradling her in his arms. He lightly kissed her forehead. She gurgled in response.

“Babe, is Rose awake?” He heard Hero call out from their room.

John walked back into their room and leaned in the doorway, smiling at his wife. She looked beautiful, even when she’d just woken up. She smiled at him and her daughter, still bleary eyed.

“Sleep well?”

“Mm hmm.”

“Why don’t you get ready and I’ll make breakfast?” John suggested.

“You’re a saint,” Hero replied sleepily.

“I know.”

* * *

 

John laid two plates of eggs and toast on the kitchen table. He set about feeding Rose, spooning baby food into her mouth.

“Yum yum, huh, Rosie?” he cooed to her. She just looked at him with her big blue eyes.

“Yeah, I know, but it’s good for you, honey.”

She giggled at him, smacking her lips together. John began to hum as he fed his daughter.

“Rosie Posie, got your nosy! Where’s it goesy? No one noesy! Where Rosie? ‘Tween your toesy? There Posie, there’s your nosy!” He sung to her. Hero walked in, catching the end of his song. She smirked at him, sliding an arm around his waist. John pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

“Lovely song, hon,” she said, smiling.

“Why thank you, Mrs. Donaldson.” Rose gurgled happily upon seeing her mother. Hero beamed at her daughter and cooed at her.

“Babe, come eat before the food gets cold,” she said, plopping into her chair.

“Yes ma’am.” He finished feeding her and sank into his own chair opposite Hero.

“Sassy, are we?”

Hero took a swig from the mug of coffee in front of her plate and sighed contently, relishing the feel of the warmth the liquid gave her. She smiled at the sight of her husband and little girl. Who knew that she would’ve ended up here, with this life, with this person? If you'd stopped Hero Duke on the street when she was fifteen and told her she would’ve had a daughter with John Donaldson, she would’ve laughed at you. (Well, not at you. Fifteen-year-old Hero Duke was too nice for that. She would’ve laughed at the very thought of it.)

“John?”

He looked up at her from his plate.

“I love you.”

He grinned at her.

“I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> credit goes to donalduke.tumblr.com for coming up with John's rhyme


End file.
